The Adventures of The Awesome Pinks
by New World Saint Ghost
Summary: Join Gwenpool, Nora, Atom Eve, and The rest of the pinks in Non-Canon adventures where they encounter Gangs, mercenaries, Blood Dragons, Zombies, and More!
1. Special Episode Part 1

"Special Episode Part 1"

Inspired by Team 6 Episode 1 on YouTube

(At TAP mansion in nighttime, Gwenpool Records herself with a video camera)

Gwenpool: "Hey, what's good, Pinks. It's your girl Gwenpool, it's 5 AM in the morning and I'm here at Team Pinks home, and we're going to wake up Spider-Gwen, let's do this sh$t"

(Gwenpool pulls out a airhorn and and honk it at Spider-Gwen Who is sleeping peacefully in her bed, She wakes up by Gwenpool's airhorn)

Spider-Gwen: "Ow, What the-"

(Gwenpool throw a Bucket of water on Spider-Gwen)

Spider-Gwen: "Hey I'm already awake-"

(Gwenpool spray Spider-Gwen with a spray can)

Spider-Gwen: "Now you're just using every-"

(Gwenpool shoots Spider-Gwen with a t-shirt gun in the mouth)

Gwenpool: "How's my Merch taste?, bitch"

(Spider-Gwen chokes on the T-shirt in her mouth, she spit it out)

Gwenpool: "Link in the description below"

(The Scene changes to Rosalind and Nora Valkyrie with a video camera)

Rosalind: "What's up?, Pinks. It's your girl, Rosalind, we're going to wake up Kinzie. She is sleeping in, Come on Nora"

(They pull out Chainsaws)

Nora Valkyrie: "3, 2, 1, Go"

(They run in and start destroying Safeword's room, She was awaken up)

Safeword: "Ahhhh!"

Nora Valkyrie: "Wake Up"

Safeword: "No!, Jesus, Stop!"

Rosalind: "Get her desk"

(Rosalind destroyed Safeword's desk with a Chainsaw)

Safeword: "Guys!, Stop it!"

Nora Valkyrie: "Fu$k your Computer!"

Safeword: "The fu$k are you guys doing?!"

Rosalind: "We are cutting your sh$t up, waking your ass up!"

Safeword: "Stop!!!!"

(The Scene to Skout's Bedroom, Gwenpool and Poison Gwenpool slowly put down 5 Burgers on Skout's Bed)

Skout: "I smell food, smells like burgers"

(The smell of burgers attract Cheeseburger the Bear, He enter Skout's Bedroom and saw Skout sleeping in her bed. Skout started to waking up and noticed burgers on her bed)

Skout: "What the?, why are there so burgers in my bed?"

(She turns around and noticed Cheeseburger the bear. He so happy to see Skout so he ran to her and roughly snuggles with her)

Skout: "Cheeseburger!, stop!, sit, Stay!, help!"

(The Scene changes to The doorway of Cassie Cage. Gwenpool, Nora Valkyrie, Rosalind, Skout, and Cheeseburger the Bear wearing Army helmets are near her doorway)

Gwenpool: "All right Soldiers, grenades out, ready?"

(Gwenpool opened the door and they start throwing grenades at Cassie Cage's Bed)

Gwenpool: "Fire in the Hole!"

Nora Valkyrie: "Fire in the Hole!"

Rosalind: "Kobe!"

Skout: "Grenades incoming!"

(They flea the scene and Cassie Cage wakes up and noticed 4 grenades in her bed)

Cassie Cage: "You motherfu$k-!"

(The grenades exploded. After a while, Cassie Cage was covered in black smoke with a Bomb Vest, She fell down on the floor)

Cassie Cage: "-ers"

(The Scene changes to Atom Eve sleeping in her bed, Suddenly a phone rings a Vanoss Black Ops 2 Remix Song 2, She answer her phone)

Atom Eve: "Hello?"

(In the sound background there was a jet noise)

Gwenpool: "Hey Sammy, wake up!"

Atom Eve: "What?"

Gwenpool: "Wake Up!"

Atom Eve: "What?"

Gwenpool: "Wake. Up. BOEEEE"

Atom Eve: "What?"

(She turn around and saw a jet coming right towards her)

Atom Eve: "AHHHHHHH!"

(The Jet destroyed the entire mansion. Gwenpool recovered from the wreckage and look at the damage she has caused)

Gwenpool: "Wow, got out of a hand, A little bit"

(Spider-Gwen got out of the wreckage)

Spider-Gwen: "Yeah you think, you flew a jet into the house as a wake up prank"

Gwenpool: "Nah"

Cassie Cage: "What the hell do we do now?, we got nowhere to live, we got no Wi-Fi, we got no money to buy a new house, what are we going to do without Wi-Fi?, man"

(Suddenly the Mailman appears)

Mailman: "You girls live here?"

Skout: "Not anymore apparently"

(Mailman pulls out a package)

Mailman: "Sign this package"

(Gwenpool signed the waiver and open the package, it was a diamond Play button)

TAP: "Wow, A Diamond play button"

(Gwenpool noticed something on the back of the diamond play button)

Gwenpool: "Wait?, wait?, it says Power Sledges. We are The Awesome Pinks"

Mailman: "Oh, wrong package"

(Mailman takes away the diamond play button and gives the letter to Gwenpool)

Poison Gwenpool: "Oh yeah, that makes sense because we only have 24k subscribers and followers"

(Cassie Cage got a update on her phone)

Cassie Cage: "25k, bitch. My mom just subscribed"

Gwenpool: "Pinks?"

(Gwenpool begins reading the letter)

Gwenpool: ""Calling all kool-ass super teams", that's us, "Do you have a super cool viral video?, tight!, Swag!, YOLO!, fire emoji fire emoji 100, Bring it to Saint Con in Fortune city and presented to your fans and wealthy business people for a chance to win mad cash, yo, it's going to be lit""

Safeword: "That's like Sharktank for superheroes"

Spider-Gwen: "Hey, if we can win this, we could afford to buy a new home no problem"

Gwenpool: "Yeah but the problem is we got 5 days until the Contest start"

Nora Valkyrie: "How was supposed to come up with a viral video in five days and get to Fortune city by then?, hm, tell me"

Gwenpool: ""Relax don't do it". That was a terrible joke but relax, Nora, Coming up with awesome viral videos is what. We. Do. Now come on guys, I know where I do my best thinking"

(The Scene changes to TAP sitting inside a small tree house on a bush)

Skout: "This tree house isn't so bad, let's just live here"

Atom Eve: "This place is cramped, there is no computer or Wi-Fi, it's not even in a tree, it's in a bush, What kind of idiot builds a treehouse in a bush?"

Safeword: "It's a Bushouse"

Atom Eve: "Either way, It's sh$t!"

Gwenpool: "All right, girls, it's time to hear your ideas for this viral video"

Poison Gwenpool: "Boobs in the Thumbnail, doesn't matter what the videos, just put boobs in the thumbnail, Big boobs, Giant boobs, bigger views and we don't need to censor it"

Gwenpool: "We will get our video demolish if we do that!"

Poison Gwenpool: "But I love giant boobs!"

Gwenpool: "Oh god, anyone else?"

Rosalind: "What about those unboxing videos?, instead of unboxing products, we get to the cemetery, unboxed coffins, and take pictures of dead bodies"

Gwenpool: "No!, No, No!, We are not Logan Paul"

Poison Gwenpool: "Dead boobs, dead boobs in the thumbnail!"

Atom Eve: "It's kind of easy if we can do a hip-hop Music video like awesome our lives are and the cool cars, The missions we did in the past as a team"

Safeword: "I drive a very small car"

Nora Valkyrie: "Sammy is right, anyway it should be something like this"

(Nora Valkyrie and Rosalind sing that develop song of TAP)

Nora Valkyrie: "We jump straight out of this Treehouse"

Rosalind: "What?"

Nora Valkyrie: "We fly out of here than greenhouse"

Rosalind: "Yeah"

Nora Valkyrie: "Team Pinks is on top and you think it's a trick, We can dance on cakes and touch some Chang's Watermelons-"

(Gwenpool pulls out a M9 pistol and shoot it in the air to just stop the singing)

Gwenpool: "What if we just Record us playing video games and make stupid jokes the entire time?"

Atom Eve: "Well in this kind of generation, Terrible stupid rap songs are kind of popular"

Gwenpool: "Fine, but this rap music needs something, luckily, Team 6 posted their own music video and it has the most dislikes ever. We should make own music video inspired by them, change the lyrics and say we did not rip them off or something and change the beat"

Safeword: "What a good idea, we should ask Shaundi to help us"

Gwenpool: "What a good idea, To the Music making montage!!!"

(5 Days later. TAP is waiting near a airport, Suddenly a Blackwatch SUV enters and Shaundi comes out of the vehicle with some good news)

Shaundi: "Congratulations, Team. You have successfully created your music video and for your trip to Fortune city, you will be given snacks and equipment to keep you girls safe"

(Shaundi give TAP some pink bags of food, badges, etc. Cheeseburger the Bear hugs Shaundi)

Shaundi: "Okay, Cheeseburger, that's enough"

(Cheeseburger the Bear stop hugging Shaundi)

Gwenpool: "Good boy, Cheeseburger. Godspeed, Shaundi"

Shaundi: "Godspeed, Team"

The airport PA system: "Last call on boarding flight-406 to Fortune city"

Gwenpool: "Oh Sh$t!, Run guys run!"

End of TAP Special episode Part 1


	2. Episode 1: Prison Break Heist

Saint Ghost Fanfic Copyright message: "Existing characters, storylines, or franchises on my Fanfic belong to their original creators, The Some of the storylines you see in my posts can be the same but they are in Saint Ghost style with changing and editing. so if anyone start talking Sh$t in the comments section, Read the message first. PS I can't find the Artist and authors and put their source in the Link not because I am too lazy to do it, because I don't want to be on the Easter egg hunt searching for them"

Episode 1: Prison Break Heist

Inspiration by GTA 5 Online Heist

(TAP apartment, Gwenpool is browsing the Internet on her smart phone)

Gwenpool: "Cars?, The only one I got is a Lamborghini so I don't need any of that stuff. Now let's look at the military hardware. Holy Sh$t!, A TANK?, Yesss, that's what I need right now, people won't step me if they see"

(She looks at the price of the tank and it cost $1,500,000)

Gwenpool: "What the Fu$k?, how I'm supposed to get that type of money?"

(Suddenly She gets a call from Shaundi)

Gwenpool: "Sup?"

Shaundi: "Gwen, I think it's time for your team to go on a dangerous mission which is called a heist, A Good one, Not a Bad One, The One is going to help our Country and world, The question is?, have you ever Break someone out of the prison?"

Gwenpool: "Hell Yes On A Heist and No, but I watched Prison Break"

Shaundi: "I'm coming to your apartment tomorrow, call your team and someone else you think has the best skills"

Gwenpool: "Ok, Bye"

(Gwenpool hangs up)

Gwenpool: "A Heist?, of course. With that sort of money, I could still buy the tank, probably more than that, I could hire someone to watch me. Even I do this and Shaundi is right, I can't do this by my own. I'm going to call my friends"

(The Scene changes to Cassie Cage outside her home, cleaning her M4A1 assault rifle. She get a call from Gwenpool)

Cassie Cage: "Yes?"

Gwenpool: "Hey Cassie, It's Gwen. Shaundi planning something make us A lot of cash, she will explain the details later, but if you want in the action, Then meet me at my apartment tomorrow"

Cassie Cage: "Ok, I will be there"

Gwenpool: "All right, see you then"

(Cassie Cage ends the call and start making some Pipe bombs. Then the Scene changes to Nora Valkyrie stupidly smoking a pancake Bong, She get the Call from Gwenpool)

Nora Valkyrie: "Hello?"

Gwenpool: "Nora, It's Gwen, Shaundi is planning something big for us, if you are interested making some-"

Nora Valkyrie: "Gwenpool!, how's it going?, Gal"

Gwenpool: "Good, Nora. Listen, Me and Shaundi set up some plans and details for a Heist, it's going to involve us-"

Nora Valkyrie: "What!?, Heist?!, Man that's awesome, it's going to be explosions and grenades and-"

Gwenpool: "Nora!, listen!, if you want that money you have to come to my apartment tomorrow"

Nora Valkyrie: "But Gwen?"

Gwenpool: "What is it?, Nora"

Nora Valkyrie: "I am already here"

(She turns around and saw Nora Valkyrie sitting on her couch)

Gwenpool: "Well, you are here. Now let's see if Sammy is up to the challenge"

(She Called Atom Eve)

Atom Eve: "Yes-Yes?"

Gwenpool: "Sam, It's Gwen, Shaundi and Me are planning something big-"

Atom Eve: "Yes!, Mark!, Yes, it's feel so good, Don't stop, What whatever you planning, I will be there tomorrow"

Gwenpool: "Ok, Now we need one more person to sacrifice him or herself just in case when everything goes to sh$t"

(The Scene changes to Skout shopping at a clothing store, Gwenpool shows up in her Lamborghini)

Gwenpool: "Cinnamon?!"

Skout: "Oh, Gwen, how's going on?"

Gwenpool: "yeah yeah, Cut the sh$t, look be at my place tomorrow to earn some money, and here have this"

(She throws a cinnamon roll at Skout and Took off)

Skout: "What kind of food is this?"

(Tomorrow, The rest of the team including Gwenpool and Shaundi is in Gwenpool's Secret heist planning room)

Gwenpool: "All right, listen to Shaundi or be sorry"

Shaundi: "Not me you're going to be helping somebody, Sometimes our fair and legal justice system makes mistakes, Here he is"

(She pulls out a picture of a Scientist man)

Shaundi: "Professor Jacob Jewel, You know the professor?"

(Team TAP shook their heads)

Shaundi: "Used to be head of research for the US military, 3 Doctorates, Overconfident polymath, Control freak, Geneticist, weapons development, engineer, Car nut, but he is not a people person, ring any bells for you?"

Cassie Cage: "was he the guy that worked with My mom?"

Shaundi: "Well, a Little bit of connection to special forces but not a lot. Exceeding vain and Self-absorbed Man, brilliant at everything he does, yada yada yada, Smart man but a patriotic man to defend this country. Framed for a crime he did not commit, by well his business partner or just some asshole who didn't like him, we are getting him out at The prison near the desert of las Vegas, Now we-, wait a minute who the hell is that guy?"

(They turn around to a awkward man with a beard)

Atom Eve: "We don't know, he just followed us in"

?: "Hi, my name is Peter"

Gwenpool: "Get the Fu$k out of my Heist planning room and my apartment!"

?: "Ok"

(The Man left)

Shaundi: "So instead of asking the The police force who arrested them to get this guy out of jail, we're going to break them out but we're gonna borrow a 4 things, first thing's a plane, then a prison bus, Well two things we're going to get, The inmate transfer schedule and Jewel's car, more on that later. We need a plane to the professor out of the Country, it's currently used to traffic illegal drugs by a Mexican gang, The Qagos. The Bus, we need a Standard prison transport vehicle, the least traffic is on route from east Coast, alright?, that's where you going be able to get one. You can get a hardcopy of the inmate transfer schedule at the LAPD's downtown station, Go in unarmed, Play it cool, you might not have a problem, that's a two person job, The Other 2 is our guy's Prized Casco, We Believe it's about to be shipped to Korea by a luxury car theft ring"

Gwenpool: "If we rescued him, are we going to get paid?"

Shaundi: "I guess he's going to empty his former bank account and give his money to you"

Gwenpool: "So are you guys in this Heist or what?"

Nora Valkyrie: "It's time to kick ass and chew some bubblegum, but I am all out of gum

(The Scene changes to TAP in a Van driving to a Gagos's airstrip. They except Atom Eve who is going to fly the plane are armed to the teeth)

Gwenpool: "All right, Gang. We are almost at our-"

(Nora Valkyrie start shooting at random vehicles with a M249 LMG)

Gwenpool: "Stop shooting at civilians!"

Nora Valkyrie: "I'm sorry!"

(they park right outside the airstrip)

Gwenpool: "Time to put on the mask"

(They put on some hockey mask except Skout is wearing a anime mask)

Gwenpool: "Now, We use stealth-"

Nora Valkyrie: "Aghhhhh!"

(Nora Valkyrie pulls out a RPG and fires at a gang car)

Gwenpool: "Now weapons hot"

(They except Atom Eve fire at the gang, Atom Eve got into the plane)

Atom Eve: "Protect the plane and me!"

Cassie Cage: "Do you know how to fly planes?!"

Atom Eve: "I'm a chemist, Not a pilot but it's worth a shot"

(She was about to take off and Skout was in her path)

Atom Eve: "Dammit Skout!, look out"

Skout: "Wait, what?"

(She got hit by the plane in the head but she is fine)

Gwenpool: "all right guys, Step 1 is completed"

(The Scene to the Heist planning room, TAP including Skout Who has a ice Pack on her head talking about Step 2)

Gwenpool: "stealing the plane was a successful except Skout Who was standing in the plane's Path. Now we need to steal a prison bus so we can use to get into the prison, let's go get this bus"

(The Scene changes to TAP driving a armored SUV)

Gwenpool: "I say we get in front of the bus and kill the driver, Then we all get on the bus and lose the heat"

Atom Eve: "sounds like the dumbest plan I ever heard"

(They are almost close to the prison bus)

Gwenpool: "Now, Skout, Use The AK-47 rifle I gave you and kill the driver"

(Skout puts out a AK-47 rifle and killed the prison bus driver)

Gwenpool: "Now get on the bus and let Get the hell out of here!"

(They all entered the bus and drive)

Skout: "We got the law heading our way"

Cassie Cage: "I'm not a big fan of killing cops but we have to lose the heat"

(Gwenpool puts out a mini gun and fires at 5 police cars)

Atom Eve: "How the hell you Carry a mini gun in your pocket?. And Who the hell is driving"

Skout: "I don't know how to drive this wagon"

Gwenpool: "Just push the pedal and drivers us the hell out of here!"

(They successfully escaped the heat)

Gwenpool: "The heat is gone, good work girls"

(The Scene changes to the Heist planning Room)

Gwenpool: "Good work, girls. Now The two of us find a police cruiser and goes into the police station with police officer outfits I purchase from Amazon prime, while the other two retrieves Jewel's 50s car from the docks, Me and Cassie Will be the police and Nora and Skout will get the car. Sammy, just Watch the show"

(The Scene changes to Gwenpool and Cassie Cage wearing police outfits in the downtown area)

Gwenpool: "If I were a police car, where should I be?"

Cassie Cage: "Looks like we have to cause some havoc"

Gwenpool: "Actually we don't need to, look over there, there's a police car near Dunkin' Donuts, let's steal it now before the cops get their donuts"

(They steal a police car, and calmly Drive to the police station)

Gwenpool: "Now Act Cool and please do not shoot random black civilians"

Cassie Cage: "That's stupid and racist, The shooting at random Black civilians is Racist part"

(They enter the police station and grab the inmate schedule, they went back to their police cruiser and Drive off. They enter into a Secret Area, They Torch the car with Jerry cans of gasoline)

Gwenpool: "Mission complete"

(The Scene changes to the Heist Planning Room. Shaundi is there)

Shaundi: "Good work, Pinks, I am proud of you. Before we remove Professor Jewel from his unwelcome stay in prison, We need to clean up some loose ends by killing lawyers, well, the Professor's old Business partner and two lawyers. Kill the lawyers at City Hall and get their documents. Now Business partner is Yuan Lynn, extremely rich, extremely paranoid, and extremely terrible, he's renting a place up in the LA rich people area. Just him and a huge security team, kill them and ready to go"

(The Scene changes to Gwenpool and Nora Valkyrie driving in a Bugatti to Lynn's rich house)

Gwenpool: "All right, Nora. This is how it's going down, we are given silenced pistols and sniper rifles to silently kill the Security team and Yuan. If things get hot, go loud"

(They park Gwenpool's car on the lookout. She pulls out a camera and sees Yuan talking to his security team)

Yuan: "It's not paranoia. It's being prepared, stupid. Maybe that's why I'm not the asshole in the jail, huh?"

Gwenpool: "That's our Target"

Nora Valkyrie: "Ok"

(Nora Valkyrie pulls out a RPG and aim it at Yuan)

Gwenpool: "Nora No!"

Nora Valkyrie: "Nora yes!"

(She fired the rocket and killed Yuan)

Gwenpool: "Not a sneaky person?"

Nora Valkyrie: "I like fast gunning Ways"

(The Scene changes to the Heist Planning Room)

Shaundi: "We've got a bit of a problem. Some asshole got wind of What we're up to, now I'm told they've put a Price on the Professor's Head so we got to move, now!. Remember, the professor is paying you, not me. So keep him alive. Based on this schedule, LA prison are expecting a new arrival, Nora is going to intercept the transport, make sure doesn't get there, Gwenpool and Skout are going to be taking our prison bus and making your way into the facility in its place, You'll be playing inmate and guard, stay in character as long as it's useful, then make your way to the Professor. Meanwhile, Cassie and Samantha will have picked up the plane and be waiting on the evac in the air, When Nora stole the bus will be bypassing the prison and destroying it somewhere secret. after that, it's just a matter of time of getting your guy out of prison and getting him onto the plane, Everyone flies out of there except for the bus thief, Professor Jewel takes Control of the plane, the 4 of you onboard take a Jump, The Professor is out of US Airspace and reunited with his precious car, should be a piece a cake if you go along with the plan"

(The Scene changes to Gwenpool being the security guard/driver and driving the prison truck and Skout is in her prison outfit. Skout is nervous)

Gwenpool: "Listen here prisoner!, you're going to jail for a very long time, I heard there's some very terrible things in prison like Dropping soap in the shower and getting shanked by your roommate"

Skout: "Lipwoods!!, I'm too scared to go to Jail!!"

(Gwenpool drive up to the prison front gate, Security guard noticed Skout)

Security Guard: "Just one?, I thought the Drug laws were keeping us full. Come on"

(They enters the prison)

Gwenpool: "So you were a meth head?!, inmate"

Skout: "What??, I don't know what it is?"

Gwenpool: "Listen, you are not actually a prisoner but we have to Roleplay it, So please pardon the police brutality in a sec"

(They parked. Gwenpool grabbed Skout and roughly push her off the bus)

Gwenpool: "Let's go, inmate"

(Gwenpool accidentally hit Skout's handcuff and nervously pull out a M9 pistol. 2 security guards notice it and Pull The alarm)

Gwenpool: "What the Hell?!, Skout, Now we have to fight our way through!"

Skout: "I was nervous, sorry!"

(They fight their way through the security room)

Gwenpool: "Skout!, Find where he is"

Skout: "He is at the courtyard!"

Gwenpool: "Good, and also by the way"

(Gwenpool push the red button to open all cells Red button and it caused a prison riot)

Gwenpool: "That will buy us some time"

(They fight their way through the courtyard, they saw Jewel shaking in fear, Skout offered him a pistol)

Jewel: "I thought they were sending professionals"

Gwenpool: "We are not professionals, We are The Awesome Pinks"

Jewel: "Awesome to start a prison riot!, just give me the damn pistol"

(Skout gave Jewel a M9 pistol)

Jewel: "Nice, there are some screws I hope we run into. Let's go!"

(They fight their way through the prison to the parking lot but only they see is a SWAT van)

Gwenpool: "Let's go to the plane"

Skout: "Sammy, did you land the plane yet?"

Atom Eve: "Well Me and Cassie are trying to avoid gun fire and Nora using a attack helicopter to support us, get to the airstrip quickly or we all going to jail!"

(Prison team got to the airstrip nearby and they saw Pink Fly Team landing the plane)

Cassie Cage: "Jewel!, get in the plane!"

(They all got into the plane and take off)

Shaundi on Coms: "You need to evade the authorities. Nora, when the rest of the crew bails, you will be picking them up"

Nora Valkyrie: "Okay"

(They went over to the seas. Jewel takes control of the plane and the Sky team is ready to jump out of the plane)

Skout: "What's this bag I'm holding?!"

Gwenpool: "It's a parachute, when you were falling, pull the pin or you'll be guzzling seawater"

(They jump out, Skout was screaming like crazy because her parachute pin isn't working)

Atom Eve: "Oh wait. I have superpowers"

(She activate her powers to save Skout from falling to her death)

Skout: "Thanks"

(They all landed on the beach. They waited two minutes but Nora doesn't show up)

Gwenpool: "Where is Nora?"

(Suddenly Nora's attack helicopter landed into the sea. She survived)

Nora Valkyrie: "I accidentally pushed a button that I should've pressed"

Gwenpool: "Well I guess were stuck on this beach and we're not getting paid"

Cassie Cage: "My Mom is going to be so pissed about the Heist we pulled"

Gwenpool: "Nah, she will be fine and happy"

(Suddenly A Russian attack helicopter appears and landed on the beach. It was Cheeseburger the bear who is flying the helicopter)

Gwenpool: "Cheeseburger!, Who is a good bear?!, You are"

(Cheeseburger happy growls. TAP aboard the Russian helicopter and took off)

Gwenpool: "That's a wrap, Guys"

(2 Days later. Gwenpool with her laptop buying a tank on Warstock on online and Cheeseburger resting on the couch. Suddenly a doorbell rang and Gwenpool opened it and saw a Warstock Seller)

Seller: "Did you buy tank on one of our websites?"

Gwenpool: "That is correct, my good sir"

Seller: "Your tank is still park outside but you have to pay us $1 million plus tax, that means $2 million"

Gwenpool: "How about a no?"

(She pulls out her katana and kill the Seller, Then she looks at the reader)

Gwenpool: "That's all for now folks"

End of Episode 1


End file.
